schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fraudrin
Fraudrin, der primär in der Form von Großmeister Dreyfus auftritt, ist ein Schurke in The Seven Deadly Sins. Als Dreyfus hat er eine zentrale Rolle in der ersten Staffel und kehrt aus Hauptschurke der zweiten Staffel zurück. Als einziges Mitglied der Dämonenrasse, welches nicht versiegelt wurde, versucht Fraudrin das Siegel zu brechen, das die Dämonen bannt. Dazu fährt er in den Körper von Dreyfus, dem Großmeister der heiligen Ritter ein. Sein Plan gelingt und nach zehn Jahren kann Fraudrin die Gebote nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung wieder zurückbringen. Ihr Plan, Britannia zu erobern und zu unterwerfen, wird allerdings von Meliodas und den Seven Deadly Sins verhindert und im Versuch, Liones zu erobern, wird Fraudrin von seinem alten Feind Meliodas getötet. Biographie Vergangenheit Fraudrin ist ein höherer Dämon, der vom Dämonenkönig auserwählt wurde, ein Mitglied der Zehn Gebote - seiner Eliteeinheit - zu ersetzen. Fraudrin trat daraufhin den Zehn Geboten bei. Nachdem Meliodas, der damalige Anführer der Gebote, die Gebote verriet und sich auf die Seite der anderen Völker schlug, kam es zu einem großen Krieg, in dem die Dämonen und somit auch die Zehn Gebote verbannt und durch das Siegel der Göttinnen versiegelt wurde. Lediglich Fraudrin konnte der Verbannung entgehen und lag für 3.000 Jahre in einem Schlaf. Als er wieder erwachte, setzte er es sich zum Ziel, die Dämonen zurückzubringen und seine Kameraden zu befreien. Bei dem Versuch wurde er in der Stadt Danafall von Meliodas konfrontiert und im Kampf schwer verletzt. Fraudrin konnte aber Meliodas' große Liebe Liz im Kampf töten und als Meliodas als Konsequenz voller Hass seine Dämonenkräfte freisetzte und ganz Danafall dabei zerstörte, floh Fraudrin als körperloses Schemen in die Höhlen unterhalb von Danafall. Einige Jahre später wurden Hendrickson und Dreyfus, zwei heilige Ritter aus Liones, vom König ausgesandt um die Katastrophe zu erforschen, die das Königreich Danafall dahingerafft hatte. Sie fanden nichts als ein einziges, riesiges Loch vor. Sie rutschten in das Loch hinab um dort weiterzusuchen und als sie auf einem Vorsprung Rast machten, hörten sie einen rasselnden Atem von tiefer unten. Als sie nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches suchten, erschien Fraudrin als dunkle Präsenz vor ihnen, die ihnen anbot, ihre Träume wahr zu machen, wenn sie ihm dafür ihre Körper bieten würden. Die beiden erkannten jedoch, dass es sich bei dem Wesen um den Grund der Zerstörung von Danafall halten müsste. Daher zückten sie ihre Klingen, Fraudrin stürzte sich aber auf Dreyfus um in seinen Körper einzufahren. Dabei hatte er aufgrund Dreyfus' stählernen Willen Misserfolg und Dreyfus verspottete ihn dafür. Dann aber fuhr Fraudrin in Hendrickson ein und übernahm dessen Körper. Dadurch konnte er in Hendricksons Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen und die Rolle der beiden Ritter erkennen. Als Dreyfus hasserfüllt drohte, Fraudrin zu töten, wenn dieser seinen Freund nicht freilassen würde, antwortete Fraudrin spöttisch, dass in diesem Fall lediglich Hendricksons Körper sterben würde. Um seinen Freund zu retten, überließt Dreyfus Fraudrin auch seinen Körper und die beiden Ritter standen fortan unter Fraudrins Kontrolle. Zurück in Danafall sorgte Fraudrin dafür, dass Hendrickson und Dreyfus - letzterer diente Fraudrin als persönlicher Avatar - den Großmeister der heiligen Ritter, Zaratras, ermordeten. Hendrickson und Dreyfus nahmen nun die Rolle des heiligen Ritters ein. Als Dreyfus beschuldigte Fraudrin die Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas' Rittergruppe, des Mordes an Zaratras, wodurch er Rache an Meliodas nehmen und ihn aus dem Land vertreiben konnte. In den folgenden zehn Jahren arbeiteten Dreyfus und Hendrickson heimlich daran, das Siegel der Göttinnen zu brechen um die Gebote zurückzubringen. Als Ehemann von Anna und als Vater von Griamore zog Fraudrin zudem zehn Jahre lang Griamore auf und entwickelte trotz seiner Dämonenexistenz väterliche Gefühle für Griamore. In der Führung der heiligen Ritter nutzt Fraudrin das Konzept des heiligen Kriegs aus, welcher das heilige Ziel der Ritter ist, und will dieses nutzen um die Ritter gegen die Seven Deadly Sins zu führen, damit diese seinen Plänen nicht im Weg stehen. Großmeistertum Zusammen mit Hendrickson hält Dreyfus den versammelten heiligen Rittern in der Hauptstadt eine Ansprache. Er verrät dass der König, der die Macht hatte, den kommenden heiligen Krieg vorherzusehen, ihnen befohlen hat, die Waffen ruhen zu lassen. Dreyfus sagt jedoch, dass der König mit seiner Konfliktvermeidung einen Fehler macht und dass die heiligen Ritter das Schwert sind, dass das Land verteidigt. Dreyfus rät daher allen Rittern, ihr Training zu intensivieren um für den kommenden Konflikt gewappnet zu sein. Dreyfus schwört, dass er und Hendrickson im kommenden Krieg die heiligen Ritter zum Sieg führen werden. thumb|left|250px|Dreyfus und Hendrickson halten ihre Rede Nach der Ansprache behauptet Hendrickson dass die Rede etwas übereifrig war, aber Dreyfus schüttelt dies ab. Die beiden werden dann informiert, dass die heiligen Ritter Gilthunder und Howzer von ihrem Feldzug gegen die Barbaren zurückgekehrt sind und den Aufstand erfolgreich niedergeschlagen haben. Dreyfus lässt die beiden in sein Amtszimmer bringen und gratuliert ihnen zu ihrem Sieg. Als Howzer fragt, wann der heilige Krieg endlich beginnen wird, sagt Dreyfus dass er dies noch nicht weiß. Er möchte außerdem über die Seven Deadly Sins informiert werden. Er sagt zur Überraschung Howzers dass die Seven Deadly Sins eine Bedrohung sind und dass gerade deren Anführer Meliodas besiegt werden muss bevor der heilige Krieg beginnen kann. Nachdem Howzer das Zimmer verlassen hat, flüstert Gilthunder ihm zu, dass es Gerüchte gibt, dass Hendrickson einige Ritter zu einer privaten Besprechung einberufen hat. Machtverlust Nachdem Dreyfus erfährt, dass sein Sohn Griamore getötet wurde, zieht er sich in seine Gemächer zurück. Erst Tage später kommt er aus seinem Raum wieder heraus und wird von Howzer begrüßt. Dieser verrät Dreyfus dass immer mehr Lehrlinge der heiligen Ritter der neuen Generation beitreten und somit im Hendrickson-Lager stehen. Dreyfus beschließt daher, eine lange Unterhaltung mit Hendrickson zu führen. thumb|250px|Dreyfus streitet mit Hendrickson Tatsächlich kommt es zu diesem Treffen. Dreyfus gegenüber behauptet Hendrickson geradehinaus, dass er den Heiligen Krieg hervorbringen will. Er behauptet dass Dreyfus' Prophezeihung des heiligen Kriegs die heiligen Ritter als die Stimme des Lichts und die Seven Deadly Sins als die Stimme der Dunkelheit identifizierte. Er selbst hat aber eine ganz andere Meinung, da die Seven Deadly Sins einfach zu wenige sind. Seiner Auffassung nach werden die Dämonen die Krieger der Dunkelheit sein, so wie es im ursprünglichen heiligen Krieg auch der Fall war. Wütend behauptet Dreyfus dass er wusste, dass Hendrickson etwas hinter seinem Rücken plant, aber nicht erwartet hat, dass Hendrickson so weit gehen würde. Hendrickson hingegen verrät, dass die Vorbereitungen fast abgeschlossen sind, und dass nur noch der letzte Teil des Siegels fehlt. Dreyfus behauptet geschockt dass die Menschheit keinerlei Chance gegen die Dämonen hat aber Hendrickson garantiert, dass die Menschheit gewinnen wird. Er verrät, dass er die Dämonen jahrelang studiert hat und dass die neue Generation ein Ergebnis seiner Studien ist. Dreyfus behauptet, dass Hendrickson zu sich kommen soll und dass die Heiligen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit dienen werden. Hendrickson aber erinnert Dreyfus daran, dass er vor zehn Jahren seinen eigenen Bruder ermordet hat, um Großmeister zu werden, und daher wohl kaum ein gutes Beispiel für einen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit darstellt. Hendrickson warnt, dass er Dreyfus zwar an seiner Seite will aber ihn ohne zu zögern vernichtet wird - genau wie er dessen Sohn Griamore aus dem Weg geschafft hat - falls dieser sich ihm in den Weg stellt. thumb|left|250px|Dreyfus konfrontiert Hendrickson Außer sich vor Zorn ruft Dreyfus, dass er derjenige sein wird, der Hendrickson vernichten wird. Bevor es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden kommt, werden die beiden Großmeister informiert, dass sich die Seven Deadly Sins auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt befinden. Zufrieden behauptet Hendrickson dass dies bedeutet, dass das letzte Fragment auf dem Weg ist. Er sagt Dreyfus, dass sie ihre Unterredung verschieben müssen, aber Dreyfus behauptet dass er Hendrickson niemals vergeben wird, was er getan hat. Hendrickson erwidert dass er ein vorzügliches Gedächtnis hat. Während der Großteil der Ritter vor den Toren der Stadt von den Sins besiegt wird, ruft Dreyfus Gilthunder, Howzer, Jericho, Helbram und Guila und zusammen. Diesen erklärt er die Lage und er erfährt von Helbram, dass die Sins sich vermutlich auf Hendricksons Magie-Institut fokussieren werden. Kampf mit den Sins Sie staunen nicht schlecht als Dianne, ein Mitglied der Sins, in den Kerker des Schlosses teleportiert wird. Dreyfus will wissen, was eine abscheuliche Verbrecherin wie Dianne bei ihnen will, und Dianne fordert, dass sie Elizabeth aushändigen. Dreyfus weiß nicht, wovon sie redet. Dreyfus befiehlt Gilthunder und Howzer, sich um das Problem zu kümmern, und Gilthunder aktiviert seine Blitzschlag-Exekution. Zusammen mit Howzer kann Gilthunder einen mächtigen Angriff ausführen und Helbram unterstützt sie - verstärkt von der Kraft einiger Ritter. Dreyfus lobt Diannes Mut, aber beschließt mit Diannes Tod das Startsignal für den heiligen Krieg auszuführen. Dianne attackiert Dreyfus, der ihren magischen Angriff aber mit seinem Schwert blockt. Alle sind überrascht von diesem mächtigen Block und Dreyfus offenbart, dass seine magische Macht aus seinem Willen zu herrschen gespeist wird. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Dianne und Dreyfus, den Dreyfus gewinnen kann. thumb|250px|Dreyfus ist bereit zum Kampf Er kann Dianne schwer verletzen, will nun aber von Helbram wissen, ob sich Elizabeth tatsächlich in der Hauptstadt befindet. Helbram streitet dies ab, aber Dianne rappelt sich wieder auf und verrät, was wirklich geschehen ist. Um Elizabeth zu befreien stürzt sich Dianne ein weiteres Mal auf Dreyfus, der sie aber mit mächtigen Angriffen trifft und sie in die Stadt schleudert. Als sie dies sieht sprintet Guila sofort los, um sich zu versichern dass ihrem kleinen Bruder nichts geschehen ist. Dreyfus hingegen nutzt seine Magie um die Bewohner der Stadt vor den Seven Deadly Sins zu warnen und anzukündigen, dass der heilige Krieg gegen die Seven Deadly Sins begonnen hat. Kurz darauf erreichen Dreyfus, Gilthunder und Howzer Dianne, die kraftlos in der Stadt liegt. Dreyfus behauptet müde, dass dies das Ende zu sein scheint. Jericho bittet um Erlaubnis, diejenige zu sein die Dianne tötet, und Dreyfus gewährt es. Dies wird aber verhindert, als sich ihnen plötzlich Guila und Howzer in den Weg stellen, die nun an der Wahrheit und der Schuld der Sins zweifeln. Dreyfus ruft seinen Rittern zu, sich ihm nicht in den Weg zu stellen, und bietet an, dieses Debakel dann zu vergessen. Guila und Howzer weigern sich aber weiterhin. Direkt zu Beginn des Kampfs schleudert Howzer seine Feinde mit einem magischen Tornado hoch in die Luft. Guila schleudert ihre Feuermagie in den Tornado, woraufhin das Feuer zu den Gegnern hinaufgewirbelt wird. Gilthunder entkommt dem Sturm aber und teleportiert sich hinter Guila. Er will ihr einen Schwertschlag versetzen, der aber von Howzer abgeblockt wird. Dies führt dazu, dass der Tornado sich auflöst und obwohl Jericho kraftlos auf den Boden stürzt, sind Dreyfus und Helbram immer noch auf den Beinen. Dreyfus schleudert einen mächtigen Energiestrahl auf Guila, die im letzten Moment von dem Sin Gowther gerettet wird, der sie auf ein Hausdach trägt. Guila erkennt, dass es sich bei Gowther um einen der Sins handelt, was alle im Umkreis überrascht.thumb|left|250px|Dreyfus sticht auf Gowther ein Gowther attackiert nun Dreyfus, der ihn aber sofort mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt und dann auch noch einen Energiestrahl durch das Schwert feuert. Dennoch scheint Gowther nicht beeinträchtigt und stattdessen schlägt dieser Dreyfus zu Boden und hält diesen in Dreyfus' Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit gefangen. Dreyfus sieht sich mit seinen Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder konfrontiert und Gowther, der die Ursache des Albtraums ist, verrät Dreyfus dass er niemals aus diesem Albtraum erwachen wird. Tatsächlich kann Dreyfus sich aber aus dem Traum freireißen. Er will Gowther hinrichten, sinkt aber plötzlich schwach auf die Knie. Gilthunder kehrt sofort an seine Seite zurück und während Gilthunder den verletzten Dreyfus in Sicherheit ist, überlässt dieser Helbram den Kampf gegen Howzer und Guila. Ein paar Blöcke entfernt muss Gilthunder den geschwächten Dreyfus absetzen. Dieser offenbart Gilthunder, dass Gowther ihm eine Sünde aus seiner Vergangenheit gezeigt hat, und befiehlt Gilthunder, zu den anderen zurückzukehren, da er ein wenig allein sein will. Finale Konfrontation Als sich die Sins, sowie Gilthunder, Veronica und Elizabeth, im Gemach des Königs treffen, kommt plötzlich Dreyfus hinzu, der verlangt dass man ihm erklärt, was vor sich geht. Gilthunder offenbart Dreyfus, dass er Hendrickson getötet hat, dieser sein Verbrechen aber leider nicht gestehen konnte. Dreyfus will wissen, von welchem Verbrechen er redet, und Margaret offenbart dass sie vor zehn Jahren bezeugt hat, wie Dreyfus und Hendrickson den Großmeister Zaratras, Gilthunders Vater, ermordet haben. Als er dies hört geht Dreyfus in die Knie und erkennt seine Niederlage an. Er gibt zu, Zaratras getötet zu haben, und gibt auch zu dass er den heiligen Krieg heraufbeschwören wollte, um die Seven Deadly Sins und somit jene zu töten, die er für den Mord an Zaratras beschuldigt hatte. Nach dem Tod der Sins würde es dann niemanden mehr geben, der die Wahrheit kannte. Schließlich behauptet Dreyfus dass er nur wollte, dass sein Sohn stolz auf ihn ist, und Elizabeth offenbart ihm, dass Griamore am Leben ist. Als er dies hört, weint Dreyfus vor Freude. Der König steht daraufhin auf und kündigt an, dass Dreyfus nicht länger Großmeister der heiligen Ritter ist und bis zur Urteilsverkündung im Verlies leben wird. Dreyfus willigt ein und wird von Gilthunder abgeführt. thumb|250px|Dreyfus erkennt seine Schuld Plötzlich wird das ganze Schloss von einem Beben zerrüttet. Es stürzt ein und Gilthunder trägt Margaret in Sicherheit. Als der Staub sich legt, ist Dreyfus verschwunden. Es stellt sich heraus dass der Verursacher des Bebens Hendrickson ist, der dank seinen dämonischen Kräften überlebt hat, und dieser entführt Elizabeth um im Schloss die Dämonen wieder in die Welt zu rufen. Bevor ihm dies gelingen kann, stellt sich ihm jedoch überraschenderweise Dreyfus in den Weg. Er behauptet, Schuld daran zu sein, dass Hendrickson sich so radikal verändert hat. Darum muss er derjenige sein, der dies wieder gut macht, und behauptet dass es seine Pflicht als heiliger Ritter und Freund von Hendrickson ist, Hendrickson von diesem Schicksal zu erlösen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Hendrickson und Dreyfus, wobei erster letzteren mit einem Säurefeuer umschließt. Er hält sich für den Sieger, aber Dreyfus schleudert einen mächtigen Energieschlag aus dem Feuer, der Hendricksons Tallie zerschmettert. Dreyfus tritt unverletzt aus dem Feuer und erinnert Hendrickson daran, dass sein Körper weder verwesen, noch zerstört werden kann. Hendrickson behauptet, dass er dies weiß, und dass es wirklich schade ist dass sich ihre Wege so trennen; er hätte Dreyfus gerne für immer als Freund an seiner Seite gehabt. Dreyfus hingegen ist von seinem Freund enttäuscht, da er erkennt dass sich Hendrickson für seine neuen Fähigkeiten mit einer unnatürlichen Macht verbündet hat. Hendrickson behauptet aber dass die Macht nicht unnatürlich ist, da Menschen aus seiner Sicht nur unbedeutende Maden sind. Die ehemaligen Freunde greifen nun gleichzeitig an. Während Dreyfuß einen Lichtblitz abschießt, wirft Hendrickson einen Ball seines Schattenfeuers. Die beiden Angriffe treffen sich in der Luft und schleudern beide von den Füßen. Als Dreyfus wieder zu sich kommt, ist Hendrickson verschwunden, aber Prinzessin Elizabeth wurde von dem Querschläger getroffen und ist schwer verletzt. Dreyfus eilt an ihre Seite und nimmt ihr auf Fraudrins Befehl etwas von ihrem Blut ab. Plötzlich erscheint auch Hendrickson hinter ihm. Er behauptet, dass es wirklich ein Jammer ist und dass er Elizabeth nun besser mitnimmt, bevor ihr Blut zu trocknen beginnt. Außer sich attackiert Dreyfus Hendrickson erneut, der aber jeden Schwertschlag mit bloßen Händen blockt und schließlich auch Dreyfus' Schwert zerstört. Hendrickson merkt amüsiert an, dass Dreyfus ohne seine Power nun keine Chance mehr hat. Dreyfus rammt ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht, aber Hendrickson behauptet nur müde, dass Dreyfus endlich aufhören sollte, da sie die einzige Person ist, die Hendrickson nicht töten will. Dreyfus schlägt aber nur ein zweites Mal zu, woraufhin Hendrickson ihm enttäuscht die Hand auf die Brust legt. Er sagt dass Dreyfus ihm immer ein guter Berater, Freund und Rivale war, und dass er das folgende daher nur ungern tut. Während er seine Fähigkeit Säurefeuer aktiviert, die Dreyfus von innen aus tötet und ihn auflöst, merkt Hendrickson an dass er Dreyfus wenigstens einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod verschaft. Tatsächlich löst sich Dreyfus Körper auf und nur seine schwere Rüstung bleibt zurück, die sich aber auch langsam auflöst. Rückkehr der Zehn Gebote Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Dreyfus dank Fraudrins Macht noch lebt. Als er in den Ruinen gefunden wird und verhaftet werden soll, kann Dreyfus den heiligen Ritter Howzer schwer verletzen und zudem einige Mitglieder der Dawn Roar töten, bevor er entkommt. Auch der für tot gehaltene Hendrickson kann von Dreyfus gerettet oder wiederbelebt werden. thumb|250px|Fraudrin gibt Hendrickson frei Dreyfus, der nun ein Dämonen-Zeichen im Gesicht trägt, zwingt Hendrickson zu versuchen, das Siegel zu zerstören, welches die Dämonen verbannt. Dazu nutzt Hendrickson das Blut von Elisabeth, welches Dreyfus unter Fraudrins Kontrolle abgeschöpft hat, als er die verletzte Elisabeth gefunden hat. Nachdem das Siegel kurzzeitig geöffnet ist und die Ten Commandments so ihrer Verdammung entkommen konnten, behauptet Fraudrin durch Dreyfus hindurch, dass Hendrickson seine Sache gut gemacht hat und deswegen auch sein Leben behalten kann. Als er sich umdreht, erkennt Hendrickson, dass seine Öffnung des Siegels zwar nicht ganz erfolgreich war, jedoch die Zehn Gebote zurück in die Welt gebracht, unter deren Einfluss Dreyfus steht. Fraudrin verrät ihnen, dass die Menschen nun die herrschende Rasse im Königreich sind und dass die Seven Deadly Sins ihn davon abhielten, seine Kameraden früher zu retten. Er verrät dem geschockten Monspiet, der fragt ob die Riesen, Feen und Götter denn wirklich kaum noch aufzuspüren sind, dass all diese Wesen den Großteil ihrer Macht vor 3.000 Jahen eingebüßt haben - genau wie auch die Gebote. Dies schockt die anderen Gebote. Galand fragt schließlich, ob Fraudrin der einzige von ihnen war, der damals nicht versiegelt wurde, und will wissen, was Fraudrin die ganze Zeit gemacht hat. Fraudrin antwortet, dass er erst vor zehn Jahren wieder erwacht ist und dass in dieser Zeit viel passiert ist. Als Derieri kurz darauf behauptet, ziemlich müde zu sein und am liebsten schlafen zu wollen, stimmt Zeldris ihr zu, dass sie ihre Kräfte regenerieren sollten, bevor sie handeln, da das Siegel der Göttinnen ihre Kräfte völlig erschöpft hat. Er schlägt vor, sich auf den Weg zum Edinburgh Hill zu machen und gemeinsam fliegen die Gebote in ihren Schattenformen los. Da er sich langweilt, will Galand alleine losziehen und behauptet hochmütig, dass die Menschen ihn wohl kaum schlagen werden. Während sie auf Galands Rückkehr warten, verrät Melascula dass ihr seit ihrer Rückkehr etwas nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Zeldris stimmt ihr zu und behauptet, dass die Magie, die es vor 3.000 Jahren in Britannia im Übermaß gab, fast vollständig verschwunden zu sein scheint. Er behauptet, dass es wohl deshalb auch so lange dauert, bis ihre eigene Magie zurückkehrt. Fraudrin erklärt aber, dass die Lage nicht ganz so schlimm ist. Er verrät, dass die Magie, die einst durch die Erde floss, nun in den Pflanzen und Tieren lebt, die auf ihr leben. Als Galand schließlich zurückkehrt und den ungläubigen Geboten berichtet, dass er Meliodas getötet hat, hinterfragt Fraudrin dies und hält es für unwahrscheinlich. Kampf mit den Pleyaden Nachdem Meliodas die Gebote konfrontiert hat, Galand brutal besiegt hat und wieder verschwunden ist, erinnert Zeldris die aufgebrachten Gebote daran, dass es ihr Ziel ist, Britannia zu erobern. Zu diesem Zweck will er, dass die Gebote sich in kleinere Gruppen aufteilen und alles daran setzen, ihre magische Energie zurückzuerlangen. Damit erfüllt er unbewusst Meliodas' Wunsch, der ihn zuvor extra provoziert hat damit Zeldris die Gebote aufteilt, da sie in kleineren Gruppen einfacher zu besiegen sind. Fraudrin fragt, ob Zeldris Meliodas etwa den Krieg erklären will aber Zeldris erwidert, dass es kein Krieg sondern Meliodas' Vernichtung sein wird. Nach dem Aufbruch der Sins erreichen Fraudrin und Grayroad die Bergbaustadt Ferson. Dort sind einige heilige Ritter, die Pleyaden, stationiert, die ihn als Dreyfus erkennen, der sie einst aus der Hauptstadt vertrieben hat. Da sie über Dreyfus' Fall Bescheid wissen und zudem erkennen, dass Dreyfus kein Mensch sein kann, planen sie einen Angriff. Fraudrin hat die Stadt mittlerweile betreten und beschließt, seine Kräfte mit den Seelen der Bewohner aufzuladen. In der Stadt wird er aber plötzlich von Deldry, einem Mitglied der Pleyaden, konfrontiert. Fraudrin will sie angreifen, wird dabei aber von Deldrys Zauber besessen, der einen gewaltigen Liebestrieb für Deldry in Fraudrin verursacht und so verhindert, dass er sie angreifen kann. Während Fraudrin versucht, diesen Zauber zu bekämpfen, wird er aus dem Hinterhalt mit Pfeilen beschossen, die sich in seinen Rücken bohren. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Fraudrin und den Pleyaden in dem Fraudrin völlig unterlegen ist und schließlich niedergeschlagen wird. Grayroad beoabchtet dies von einem Dach aus, greift aber vorerst nicht ein. Fraudrin wird in das Lager der Pleyaden gebracht, wo er von ihrem Anführer Denzel konfrontiert wird. Fraudrin geht davon aus, dass Denzel ihn verhören will, aber Denzel rammt ihm lediglich ein von Druidengebeten gereinigtes Schwert in die Schulter, was Fraudrin Schmerzen bereitet. Geschockt ruft er, dass der Körper doch Dreyfus, einem von Denzels Leuten, gehört, und springt davon. Er kann seine Ketten sprengen und zieht sich das Schwert aus der Schulter, woraufhin Denzel sein Schwert zieht. Er behauptet, dass er Fraudrin nun beweisen wird, dass selbst ein Mensch wie er einen Dämonen töten kann. Im Kampf der beiden aktiviert Denzel plötzlich die Fähigkeit "Rache des toten Mannes", wodurch die Geister sämtlicher Menschen, die Dreyfus getötet hat, um ihn herum erscheinen und ihm Wunden zufügen. Gleichzeitig sorgt ein weiteres Mitglied der Pleyaden dafür, dass Dreyfus seine magische Energie nicht benutzen kann. Allerdings wird das Gebäude von Grayroad gestürmt, dieden Körper des Pleyaden Dogedo übernommen hat. Denzel erkennt, dass sie Dreyfus nicht töten können ohne durch Grayroads Gebot des Pazifismus zu Tode zu kommen, woraufhin Denzel entscheidet, die beiden laufen zu lassen. Während er geht, lässt Fraudrin kurz seinen wahren Körper durch Dreyfus durchsickern und warnt, dass er sich das nächste Mal nicht zurückhalten wird. Vor dem Gebäude werden sie von den anderen Pleyaden konfrontiert und sofort teleportiert sich Fraudrin auf Deldry zu und rammt ihr sein Schwert in den Bauch. Zum Abschied verrät Fraudrin der Gruppe noch, dass er in Wahrheit keines der ursprünglichen Zehn Gebote war und nur als Ersatz dient, da das ursprüngliche Zehnte Gebot vor 3.000 Jahren seine Erinnerungen verlor. Urplötzlich dreht sich Fraudrin um und attackiert die Gruppe mit einem mächtigen Angriff, diese können aber von Dogedo beschützt werden. Obwohl Fraudrin und Grayroad entkommen können, wird Fraudrin weiterhin von den Seelen der von ihm Getöteten heimgesucht, was ihn allerdings eher nervt als beeinträchtigt. Angriff auf Liones Kurz darauf werden Fraudrin und Grayroad von den anderen Geboten nach Vaizel gerufen, wo Drole und Gloxinia im Kampf mit Meliodas zu unterliegen drohen. Sie attackieren Meliodas gemeinsam, der ihren vereinten Kräften nicht standhalten kann. Als Meliodas am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, wird er schließlich von Estarossa getötet, der den Sins daraufhin ankündigt, dass nun nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und der Eroberung von Britannia steht. In dem folgenden Monat erobern die Gebote mit einer Dämonenarmee die Königreiche Britannias. Als die Bevölkerung des Dorfs, welches nun unter Fraudrins Kontrolle steht, zwei heilige Ritter, attackieren sie diese. Während sich Ruin zur Wehr setzt, erscheint Fraudrin hinter ihm und absorbiert seine Seele. Auch Freesia kämpft nun gegen die Dörfler an, wird aber überwältigt und zu Boden gedrückt, so dass Fraudrin ihr leicht ihre Seele rauben kann, die er dann ebenfalls frisst. Als Zeichen seiner Gutmütigkeit verlängert er danach die Gnadenfrist des Dorfes um drei Monate. Schließlich stehen die Dämonen vor den Toren des letzten verbliebenen Reiches, Liones. Gemeinsam mit den restlichen Zehn Geboten attackiert Fraudrin die letzte Bastion der Menschheit. Vor den Toren von Liones beobachtet er gemeinsam mit Zeldris, wie sich Estarossa dem Kampf mit dem Sin Escanor stellt. Nachdem sowohl Estarossa als auch Zeldris von Escanor besiegt wurden, erscheint Fraudrin mit Grayroad im Thronsaal von Liones, wo er den König und die restlichen heiligen Ritter konfrontiert, die ihn beschützen. Allerdings stellt sich ihm Hendrickson entgegen. Bevor es zu einem Kampf kommen kann, offenbart Grayroad dass sie sämtliche Menschen im Schloss als Gefangene genommen hat und nun als Eier an ihrem Körper trägt. Diese werden zu Dämonen die die heiligen Ritter angreifen, die ihrerseits nun nicht töten können da sie sonst durch Grayroads Gebot sterben würden. Höhnisch merkt Fraudrin an, in was für ein Dilemma die heiligen Ritter nun verwickelt sind. Als Merlin auftaucht, wirft Grayroad ihr ihre Käferhorden entgegen, die Merlin mit Leichtigkeit verbrennt. Hochmütig behauptet Grayroad, dass Merlin so ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hat, da Grayroads Gebot sie nun töten wird. Da Merlin aber ihre eigene Lebenszeit schon vor Ewigkeiten angehalten hat, kann Grayroads Gebot den Rest ihrer Lebenszeit nicht rasend schnell ablaufen lassen. Merlin ist somit überhaupt nicht von Grayroads Gebot betroffen und verrät den Geboten zudem ihre wahre Identität als Tochter von Belialuin, was Grayroad und Fraudrin in helle Panik versetzt. Sowohl Fraudrin als auch Grayroad versuchen zu fliehen, aber während Grayroad von Merlin gefangen wird, wird Fraudrin von Hendrickson konfrontiert, der drohend ankündigt dass Fraudrin nun endlich Dreyfus' Körper freigeben wird. Er versucht, Fraudrin mit der Fähigkeit "Eliminierung" aus Dreyfus zu verbannen, wird aber von Fraudrin weggestoßen. Allerdings taucht Zaratras auf, der eine der Seelen war, die von Melascula wiederbelebt wurden. Gemeinsam stellen sich Hendrickson und Zaratras dem Kampf mit Fraudrin, der überrumpelt und von Zaratras von hinten gepackt wird. Zaratras nutzt seine gesamte Lebenskraft um Eliminierung zu wirken, wodurch er Fraudrin tatsächlich aus Dreyfus austreiben kann. Das erste Mal seit langem erscheint Fraudrin nun in seinem wahren Körper, murmelt jedoch, dass Zaratras sein Leben grundlos geopfert hat, da nichts verhindert dass Fraudrin Dreyfus' Körper direkt wieder einnimmt. Um dies zu verhindern, wirft sich Hendrickson auf Fraudrin der ihn aber mit einem Dorn auf seiner Hand aufspießt. Schwach murmelt Hendrickson, dass Fraudrin in ihn einfahren soll wenn er schon jemanden übernehmen muss. Fraudrin entgegnet jedoch, dass er niemanden so schwachen wie Hendrickson braucht. Fraudrins Zweifeln ermöglicht es Dreyfus aber, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und den geschockten Fraudrin mit seinem mächtigen Angriff Sternenbrecher niederzuwerfen. Als das Monster sich plötzlich wieder aufrappelt, stellt sich heraus dass Fraudrin eine neue Form - seine wahre Form - angenommen hat. Bevor er einen der umstehenden Ritter angreifen kann, wird er aber von Meliodas attackiert. Fraudrin versteht nicht, wie Meliodas am Leben sein kann und stellt sich dem Kampf mit seinem alten Erzfeind. Als er zuschlagen will, springt Meliodas aber mit einer so starken Geschwindigkeit auf Fraudrin zu, dass er seinen Körper durchbohren und seine Herzen zerstören kann. So kann er Fraudrin in die Knie zwingen und ihn zu Boden werfen. Tödlich verwundet rappelt sich Fraudrin wieder auf und behauptet stolz, immerhin eins der Gebote zu sein. Meliodas entgegnet, dass Fraudrin zu keiner Zeit ein Gebot vom Dämonenkönig erhalten hat und daher nur ein Stellvertreter ist. Da er erkennt, dass er nicht gewinnen kann, will Fraudrin nun seine gesamte Lebensenergie aufbringen um ganz Liones zu vernichten, kann aber schließlich nicht übers Herz bringen Griamore - den er immerhin als Dreyfus zehn Jahre lang aufgezogen hat - auszulöschen. Daher beendet er den Selbstmordangriff und ergibt sich Meliodas, der ihn mit einem letzten Schlag vernichtet. Galerie DreyfusHendricksonJung.png|Dreyfus und Hendrickson als junge Ritter FraudrinDämon.png|Fraudrin erscheint Hendrickson und Dreyfus DreyfusInfo.png|Dreyfus wird über die Barbaren informiert DreifusGilthunder.png|Gilthunder verrät Dreyfus von Hendricksons heimlichen Plänen DreyfusTod.png|Dreyfus stirbt scheinbar HendricksonDreyfusDämonen.png|Fraudrin beherrscht Hendrickson und Dreyfus FraudrinAlsDreyfus.png|Fraudrin als Dreyfus ZeldrisFraudrin.png|Zeldris und Fraudrin beobachten Galands Niederlage ZeldrisFraudrinMelasculaSehen.png|Zeldris, Fraudrin und Melascula sehen Meliodas wieder FraudrinVerletzt.png|Fraudrin bekämpft die Pleyaden FraudrinGefoltert.png|Denzel foltert Fraudrin FraudrinWirdVerletzt.png|Fraudrin wird im Kampf verletzt FraudrinGrayroadWarten.png|Fraudrin und Grayroad warten auf Befehle FraudrinZeldrisSchauen.png|Fraudrin und Zeldris beobachten Estarossas Kampf FraudrinEnttarnt.png|Fraudrins wahrer Körper FraudrinSiehtDreyfus.png|Fraudrin will Dreyfus zurück FraudrinGegenGroßmeister.png|Fraudrin stellt sich FraudrinVerletztHendrickson.png|Fraudrin verletzt Hendrickson FraudrinGesicht.png|Fraudrin ist verwundert FraudrinMeliodas.png|Meliodas attackiert Fraudrin FraudrinLetzterKampf.png|Fraudrin stellt sich Meliodas FraudrinBlutet.png|Fraudrin ist verletzt FraudrinStirbt.png|Meliodas tötet Fraudrin Trivia * Fraudrin hat ein Kraftlevel von 31.000 Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Besitzergreifer